The Souls, The Surface, The Ninja
by Mystic-Sama
Summary: During Asgore's reign as King of the Underground, he had adopted two daughters, and one son. One day, Asgore had received a letter. He was surprised to see it was from the surface, since the Underground didn't receive much from the surface. Now, the whole crew, (as well as Gaster), must go to the surface again, and face what Naruto and his gang had to face through. Set in part I-II
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys! This is my first Naruto and Undertake crossover! Expect that I might get the personalities wrong at times, but all will be well in the end. Enjoy the first chappity chap of this fanfic! Also in this fiction, I (as Mystic) will be in it. Another thing to note, I won't be giving a Jenin for every team I enter into the exams right now.**

 **DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE OR NARUTO! IF I DID, YAOI WOULD BE A THING IN THE ANIME AND MANGA! (DON'T ASK WHAT GOES ON INSIDE MY MIND!)**

 **Monsters/Humans Regular Speech:** "Hello monster/human!"

 **Monsters/Human Thought:** _'Think I'll spare the kids, nah…"_

 **Demon/Boss Summon Talk: "What!?"**

 **Demon/Boss Summon Thought:** _ **'The fuck…"**_

 **Rated M for Swearing, Blood, L. , Death (Possible Only! I'm not that dark!), and possible Lemons.**

 _ **Chapter One: Arrival of the Monsters/Humans…**_

* * *

"HUMANS!" Frisk and I heard Papyrus yell.

"Papy?" I replied him.

"THE KING WANTS TO SEE US!" Papyrus told us.

Frisk nodded as I followed them.

"Yes, you big softie?" I teased/asked Asgore.

"Since we have moved to the surface, I have been getting lots of invitations to these important event. One of these events was about something called, "The Chuunin Exams." Asgore told us.

Frisk did some sign language telling us they would like to enter.

"Excellent, your ride should be coming soon. I've also asked Asriel to be on your team as well as Toriel to be your trainer."

Frisk and I smiled at this. Asgore gave us a scroll on what the exams were about. The scroll told us various things like other humans with an ability to conjure up something similar to magic called "chakra." I was amazed at the fact that people besides monsters could wield something energy like. I looked at Frisk and they looked impressed at this knowledge as well. We looked at Asgore.

"I trust you my children." He smiled at us.

I felt so happy at this, I didn't know what to say so Frisk and I just went and hugged our adoptive old man. We said good-bye to him and went off on our train. There, we met our friends.

"Sans! Papy! 'Dyne! Ton Ton! Mom! Big bro! Alphys! Webster Daddy!" I looked at them wondering why they were here, except for Mom and Asriel.

"Hey kid, Asgore decided that we would be going to this exam." Sans explained to me.

"Wonder what it might be like! It's the place where anime was discovered!" 'Dyne and Alphys exclaimed in unison.

"Not very wonderful I expect." I said dully.

The two were sulking while the others sweat dropped, I did to.

" **NEXT STOP, Hidden Leaf Village, Elemental Nations."**

That was funny, I thought we were going to Japan. Well, I guess this will have to do.

"They must be kidding. If they aren't, I'll pulverize them!" 'Dyne raged.

"Please, be calm Undyne!" I heard Alphys try to calm the savage beast. (Don't tell her I said that!)

We walked around until we found this giant gate thing. We saw to strange men both wearing this headband with a leaf like symbol on each of them. We asked if we could get in, they asked we were here.

"We're here for the Chuunin Exams." I heard Toriel say. Such a cool mom Frisk and I have.

They nodded and let go in. This place was beautiful! I looked at the shops, houses, and restraunts, they all looked so ugly!

"Our hotel's this way!" 'Dyne yelled as she led the way.

We walked with her until we reached it, with all its glory, our hotel!

* * *

The next day…

Asriel, Frisk, and I went to the building and waited. We saw some guys arguing before we went up the stairs. We saw the test administrator, Ibiki Morino. He was tall guy, easily over 6 feet at the least. When I saw him, I felt shivers go up my spine as I looked at him.

He told us that we would take a test and test our knowledge. He had also explained that we were to NOT cheat during this test. Well Sorry Ibiki, but I'm cheating. This test is too hard! The reasons for this is because: One, I have no idea what this is. Two, what the hell is a kunai?

After around 45 minutes, Ibiki paused the test to give us this _special_ question. He told us that if we didn't pass this question, we would be out of the exams for good. We all thought that was unfair.

"How come everyone else gets to go to the test again!?" a boy with a dog on his head asked. 'Dyne agreed.

"Yeah why!?"

"I wasn't the administrator before now was I?" Ibiki explained. Alphys nodded at the logic, although found the flaw behind the statement.

"Yes, but how do we know you weren't here before? Just because you say so doesn't mean you did." Alphys explained.

"…" Ibiki smirked, "Well miss, you're just to smart for yourself aren't you." Alphys blushed at the statement while everyone else laughed.

"I know lots of people were caught cheating, but the point of the test was to cheat. That test you have right is pretty much worthless."

"What!?" the boy with the dog exclaimed again.

"Now, will anyone like to quit?" Ibiki said with a sadistic smile.

The neon blonde raised his hand slowly, before exclaiming with determination, "I don't care what you say! I'll become chuunin and then I'll become hokage one day!"

I smiled. I then heard something break.

"Anko Mitarashi! Sexy and sadistic, I'm your next proctor!" Anko exclaimed. "Wow Ibiki, you really lost your touch, and on _children_ no less!"

"Well, they were just brave I guess." Ibiki replied.

"Whatever, I was spying on the jonin and I found out this," Anko whispered something to Ibiki.

* * *

 _ **Flashback Time! Not My P.O.V.**_

 _Toriel walked calmly to a building where she met some jonin. She greeted them politely, they did the same with the Jonin._

" _Greetings." Toriel greeted them._

" _Hey/Hello," replied the jonin._

" _What is this "Chuunin exams" about." Toriel quoted._

" _It's what our system uses to rank up our ninja." The ninja replied._

" _Well, next subject! Want to spar?" Kakashi asked Toriel._

" _Okay." Toriel replied with a smile._

 _Toriel and Kakashi went to the training grounds to spar. They engaged in a fight that would lead to destruction. Toriel smiled and Kakashi smirked, they both thought tht they would beat each other. The other thinking, they were dominant to the other. They started fighting._

 _Toriel's moved away from Kakashi so that she would be able to fire (no pun intended) her attacks. Toriel did as she thought and fired her attacks. About half of those attacks hit Kakashi, but due to Kakashi's agile moves, the attacks only did half of what they should do. Toriel smirked. Kakashi just growled in response._

 _Kakashi charged at Toriel to try to hit her, but Toriel had dodged. Kakashi again growled. Again he repeated the same process over again, before he went and switched over to another shtick._

" _Shit," Kakashi thought as Toriel started trying to hit him. Those kicks hurt a lot!_

 _When Toriel stopped, she starting using her most powerful attack, "Fire from a Dragon!" Toriel used that move and hit Kakashi with so much might, that it looked like he was dead._

 _AN! Sorry! I'm not that good with fights right now!_

 _Kakashi raised his red flag and surrendered._

* * *

 _ **Ending of our Flashback! Back to my P.O.V.**_

Wow, mom really can pack her stuff when she needs to. Well time to hum.

"What with the humming girly?" Ibiki asked. I just ignored him.

We went with Anko and she told us to sign these forms. We told her we didn't need to. She asked us why. We told her we were immortal. She killed us, we came back. She told us to sign the forms anyway. We did.

She let us through gate 37.

"Let's go!" I yelled as we ran off into the forest. "All we need is more paper!"

Anko had given us the heaven scroll as we ran. I thought of what would happen if some weird guy that likes snakes appears and tries to kill us? No? Yay! Too late.

"Kukukuku," this guy chuckled.

He fought us.

AN! You know I can't really type up boss fights, so we have to skip the fight! Sorry!

* * *

 _ **Time Skip!**_

"Least we got the scroll." I told my team.

After a few days, we found our way to the preliminaries building and we went inside. It was amazing.

"It's amazing!" Asriel said as we walked.

The proctor of this exam told us what this was about. It was to see who would move onto the next exam. I hoped everyone from the underground won.

The first match was going to be, Alphys vs Shikamaru Nara. The fight took a long time to finish, but in the end, Alphys some how won. (I have seriously no idea how she could win such a thing!)

The whole crew won somehow (with the exception of Gaster), but I guess it was for the better. Now it was time for my fight. I waited for who I was going to have to fight. The answers shocked me. I was fighting Sasuke Uchiha! I whined on the inside, but stayed strong on the outside. Time to be filled up with **DETERMINATION!**

* * *

 **Sorry, another Time Skip!**

"Everyone please draw a number!" the proctor told us. We drew the numbers.

"3!" Ton Ton called out.

"8," Alphys said.

"6!" Undyne exclaimed.

"Lucky me, 13." I chuckled.

"14," the lavender eyed boy said.

"1." The read head said.

"7," the girl with a fan on her back called.

"Frisk got 9!" I said.

"10…" said Naruto.

"11," Papyrus shrieked.

"12," said Kiba.

"2." Sans told everyone.

"4." A random guy said.

"5," Asriel said.

* * *

 **My, I have such bad TIMING!**

 **This is the end of our chapter for today, I think I should upload during the weekend or something, but for now, rate, review, and follow this story!**

 _ **Tags: Undertale, Toriel, Asgore, Mystic, Undertale Characters, etc.**_

Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I am back! So recently, I have had a ton of homework to do, so I won't be uploading as often as I should, maybe you might only see a chapter once a week! Now back to the chase, Let's start this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own Undertale or Naruto or any of the songs whatsoever!**

It was a beautiful day outside, the birds were singing, on days kids like, will get wrecked!

I walked into the stadium and saw my opponent waiting for me. The lavender eyed boy looked at me with a look of disgust.

"You will not win, fate has already chosen me as winner." The boy said.

"We'll see about that!" I yelled before getting out my fan and turning his soul blue. "In blue mode, you can only jump, and I will be able to move you when I say so," he growled.

I waved my fan, left, up,right,down and he was starting to get hurt.

 **Enter Megalovania**

When my arm got tired, I let him down for him to jump. I painted a little bit, but I was sure I was going to beat him. I did some quick thinking (and I mean very quick), and I jumped out of the way and started hitting him with my fan. Though, that didn't do much. He tried squirming, but I guess he figured that he could only jump, such a dumb ass!

I guess this was one of my moments where everything could go wrong if I slipped up. I threw some knives at him, some bones, some leeches, but nothing worked. I then decided that if those things wouldn't work, I had to try bigger.

"I am the second God of Hyper Death!" I shrieked before throwing a giant star at him. He shrieked like agora and dodged.

I fired more stars, but he kept dodging them. Time for the big guns, and I mean a literal big gun. I fired the rainbow colored beam at him and I vanquished him.

I felt bad, so I let him have his life back.

"What? You've never seen the God of Hyper Death before? Who's your god now? Is it some orange haired guy, with weird eyes that look like they have rings in them?" I shrieked. I think I heard someone sneeze, whatever.

The others finished their matches with the results of most of them winning. Now it was time for Sans match.

 **I know I did a fight for me, but I'm to lazy to do it for Sans!**

I was panting at the monster before me, a giant raccoon that looked like it was ready to kill. Blood was running on my face. I growled.

The next moment, Asriel and I fired our cannons and that did the trick, it lowered the raccoons health. We threw every attack we could think of at them as everyone else did. We were not strong enough. I then heard a familiar voice.

"Greetings, I am Chara your power awakens me from death," it was Chara! "Let us erase this world and move onto the next. Just step in here and we'll be best friends!"

The raccoon went in as Chara closed the door fast.

"I've decided to be nice and help you during dangerous situations. See you later." Chara left.

Yay? I had no idea what to feel now, but at least that things gone now. Now I had bigger things to worry about.

Right now there were these other ninjas fighting other ninjas. Time for another fight. I sighed.

 **I'm Sorry!**

 **I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I have a lot of homework to do, sorry! I'll make it up in the next chapter some how… Right now, I thank you for all your love (not L. ) and support, I will type to you later, bye…**


	3. Special Mettaton Fight Chapter!

**Hey guys! Like I said in the previous chapter, I would make it up to you, so here it is, the special Mettaton vs. Shino fight! The random guy was supposed to be Shino, and 3 and 4 have to fight each other, so here we go! This won't be my P.O.V!**

 **Disclaimer! I own nothing!**

"Oh yes," Mettaton moaned at Shino as he stood.

Mettaton ran towards Shino and started attacking. He starting using his own body to attack. He used punches, kicks, and screeches. He started smirking, until he saw what was coming next.

"Oh no!" Mettaton moaned.

Shino used his bugs to try and attempt to attack him. Although it hit him directly, due to Alphys' body making, it only damaged him, only a bit. Mettaton started using his actual magical attacks.

Mettaton mad her robots attack Shino for a couple of minutes before going back to taijutsu. Shino started using his Justus.

"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!" Shino yelled. Mettaton shrieked.

Mettaton growled. It was time they took this battle elsewhere.

"Ladies and Gentle-Darlings! We will take this battle elsewhere!" right on cue, Mystic used her illusions to create a scenery like Mettaton's stage! Shino looked confused as well as everyone else.

"In here, the opponent must pose to defeat the other, while you both have to fight each other!" I told everyone.

"Oh yes," moaned Mettaton.

Mettaton started using his bots again to try and defeat Shino. Mettaton starting posing, the ratings went up. Shino, confused, did the same and posed dramatically, the ratings went up.

"Will you stand still for a moment!" Shino yelled, unShino like.

Mettaton blew a raspberry.

Mettaton used her bots once more, with the attack landing on Shino dead on. Shino shrieked.

Shino then smirked. It was time to use _that_ jutsu.

"Parasitic Giant Destruction: Bug's Whirling Spear!" Shino yelled as a giant monster with tornados and spears in it's hand. "This jutsu is something I combined the Bug Bite, Whirl, and Spear Aburame clan Justus." Shino explained. Mettaton gulped.

"Charge!" the monster tore Mettaton's inside outs real bad to the point oh his body laying on the floor.

"No! Mettaton!" Mystic and the monster yelled in worry.

"Shino!" Kiba yelled in disappointment.

"It was a pleasure working with y- no, no, I won't let you defeat me! Everyone shall know the name Mettaton! I must be alive! My fans, my friends, my family! I can feel them! Even if I'm a piece of artificial intelligence! I will, no, I will defeat you in the name of Mystic!" Mettaton rose and gained some determination to let her live. "Your going to have to try harder than that! (This is not Mettaton NEO! It's Mettaton the Undying.)"

 **Mettaton Theme Insert!**

This time, Mettaton used his heart to attack, it shot tons of sparks everywhere.

"I thought I defeated you!" Shino yelled.

"Oh no you didn't!" Mettaton said.

They engaged in battle. Mettaton started kicking, punching, screeching, leeches, beaches, which all hurt Shino a lot.

"Time to end this once and or all!" Mettaton shrieked before using some Mettaton Blasters and knocked Shino out.

"I win!" Mettaton yelled in joy.

"Yay! Mettaton did it!" the monsters, and Mystic yelled.

"As proctor, Mettaton is the winner!" the crowd cheered.

 **No more theme! I't's time to end this now.**

 **That's a rap for today, and I hope you enjoyed this special Mettaton fight chapter! Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Welcome back and here is the new chapter. I started testing so be prepared to not see chapters for a while. Anyway, enjoy what you can before I try it again! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, Naruto, or anything else in this story except any OCs I bring or have created!**

I looked around at the battlefield, it was so gruesome. Blood, limbs, corpses, everything was dead. I then saw some survivors and helped them up. I asked them what had just happened.

"The work of ninja is the very thing you have witnessed." The one with a bored looked said. "My name's Shikamaru."

Shikamaru helped everyone else up from the debris. They all moaned and groaned, they introduced themselves to us.

Naruto exclaimed that once the village was fixed up, he was going to become this "Hokage." We then saw some other ninjas. They were running towards us and they didn't have a leaf on their head. I was going to defend my people, but Frisk beat me too it. I tried to stop Frisk, but Asriel stopped me.

"This is a fight Frisk has to fight." Asriel explained to me. I nodded, but felt the need to help Frisk.

Frisk used **MERCY SPARE,** and spared the two ninjas. Frisk dogged their attacks. They kept sparing, until the ninjas got tired and fell to the floor in chakra exhaustion. We all passed out for an unknown reason.

The minute I woke up, the minute I knew I was in the hospital. I asked the nurse why I was here. She replied telling me that my friends and I had passed out and the ninjas (and that demon I heard her mutter) had brought us here and they fixed us right up. I asked where my clothes were.

"They're in the wash." She replied, I raced towards that machine made it dry using my fan and wore it. It was so nice being back in clothes!

I saw my friends waking up.

"You're all alive! Thank goodness!" I hugged everyone, especially Papyrus, I had this crush on him.

"HUMAN, I THINK THAT WOULD BE ENOUGH HUGGING NOW," he told me. I blushed.

I went to the window and opened it, the field looked cleaned up, but the rest, I don't know what to say.

I sighed, what were we going to do? I suddenly felt my family hugging me, like they were feeling my pain. Tears leaked from my eyes as I slowly turned around. I hugged them as well. We were all hugging each other now. We all cried as well.

 _ **Time skip…**_

After what felt like weeks, we were finally let free of the hospital. I guess it was time to go home.

We all packed up, we were going to miss this place. Asriel couldn't sustain himself much longer, so Frisk and I carried a screaming Flowey back with us. We went by train, as we all looked at the village before us. It was just so beautiful.

Once we were home, we went back to our usual jobs. Chara came back with us, so we had fun with her. (To tell you the truth, only Frisk, Flowey, and I can only see her.) Dad got another letter again.

"It's another letter from the surface," our dad explained. "They liked the way you, Frisk, and Asriel fought, so you three are going back there to become ninjas!"

We gasped, they thought we were good enough to become ninja? I stuttered.

"B-b-b-but what about h-here?"

"Don't worry, we've goot everything under control." I sighed.

 **On the Train…**

Ugh, this train looks so bland, even Flowey's feeling grossed out. I sighed looking out the window for the 67th time, it was just almost time we were here.

" **Attention passengers, please remain calm. Missing min have boarded our train. Our ninjas are here to protect this place. Please stay calm."**

Well that wasn't good, we had to go fight. Frisk and Flowey looked like they were thinking what I was thinking.

We ran towards the doors, where I thought the criminals were, but nothing to be found. I tried 15 other doors, but those wouldn't work either. I felt like we couldn't find the criminals in time, so I just sat, feeling worried that we had just caused people to get hurt. When I was losing hope, Flowey found the door and said, "Dude, it's right behind you."

Embarrassed, I stood up and patted all the dirt off my butt.

Once we were in, I looked around, and saw the two ninjas that already have defeated the ninjas that were trying to fight them. I soon recognized who the defeated ninjas were, Shikamaru and Sasuke. I asked Frisked to put Flowey on the ground, and let him handle the rest. I gave Flowey two **SOULs** , as he turned into 1/3 of Omega Flowey. He quickly dealt with those two ninja criminals and turned back to regular Flowey. He smiled an evil laughter.

"In this world, it's kill or be killed," he laughed evily and fell asleep into Frisks hands.

I looked at the conductor as he thanked us over and over again. I told him we didn't need his thanks, and his gratitude was enough to satisfy us. (Flowey's mouth was covered by Frisk's hands.)

"How can I ever repay you?!" He asked us.

"For starters, you can start by letting us help you make this place go a little faster, oh right, do you have a hospital?" I asked him. He said they did, but it was way in the back cargo.

I walked all the way there, while having the two defeated ninjas on my back. It was a very hard journey, but at least they were safe. I tended to their wounds as they slowly started groaning. I looked at them with sadness, I wish the world would just let people reset like Flowey, Frisk, and I. This world is just cruel. I sighed again.

I kept looking at them until they started showing signs of life. I let my hair flow down, due to the fact I didn't want my hair in a ponytail.

Once they saw me, they instantly blushed, and I ran away as fast as I could. I then remembered they still had wounds, so I just muttered under my breath that they were perverts.

"At least I have you my Hagrid toy." I was a huge fan of the _Harry Potter_ series, that I bought the complete set, twice!

Once they were all treated, I walked them out slowly, taking their hands. I dropped them gently on some beds I found.

"You boys stay out of trouble alright? I'm just going to read shook right in front of you while I let your "boo boos," heal." I read my book in front of them as they went to sleep.

I sighed and let the rest of trip flow as I read my book.

" **This is our last stop, Kohona: Village Hidden the Leaves."**

At least we were finally here. I brought the two ninjas up while I was trying to find Frisk, I found them.

"I have one question, where are we going to live, wasn't he talking to you about where we were going to live?" Flowey asked.

I froze and shrieked, "Fuck you, you old man!"

Flowey and Frisk dropped their heads as we sadly walked out the train.

I greeted every face I could remember as we all walked to a tall tower a person had leaded us to. We came in and asked to see the leader. They said he was expecting us.

"Hello, how have you been?" he asked us.

"Greetings, I've been doing well, we just remembered we don't know where we're going to live!" I yelled.

"Let's calm down, let's not worry, we've already figured out where you're going to live. Your royalty after all, aren't you?" He said.

We blushed and said goodbye.

"Wait! Don't forget to ask Sasuke-Kun and Shikamaru-Kun that they should go home!" I responded that I would.

We wandered through the village until I realized=zed that I was supposed to get those two perverts home.

"That old man's going to kill me!" I ran into the distance far from where the other two could see me.

 **And that's a wrap for today! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I do, and I will see you later, bye.**

 _Preview…_

" _The old man is going to kill me!"_

" _Our house! Yay!"_

" _Not listening, not listening!"_

" _You didn't do it! You all lose!"_

" _What type of jokes do fictional characters like the best? Pun-der Tales!"_

 **Now rate, review, and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings, I am the author, here is another chapter that I present. Alright, enough with that. I'm sick, so you shouldn't expect much from this chapter. Though, hope that you will see at least see 1,000 words. Shout out to my first reviewer!**

 **Go Guest! In response to your review, the monsters are able to survive, because I have given them an extra boost in power, letting them survive blows from humans better.**

 **!DISCLAIMER! The Author/RebelliousT, does not own any of the content shown in this fan fiction whats so ever. The author also does not claim to have a profit motive out of this story!**

' **Monster/human talk'** "Greetings, human/monster friend!" they smile kindly.

' **Monster/human thought'** 'I hope they'll be nice to me,' they thought, thoughtfully.

' **Boss/Full Omega/ Demon etc. talk' "Such a wimpy child like you, thinks you could summon me? You make me laugh!"** exclaimed the giant in amusement.

' **Boss/Full Omega/Demon etc. thought' 'This kid, he's driving me insane…"** the giant thought as he kept drinking from his barrel of sake.

Scene 3, Chapter 5, _**"Genin Test! Passing the Academy!"**_

* * *

It's been a week now, or has it been a year? I can't remember. The days just keep passing, until they feel like a way of life. Oh hey, I didn't notice you reader, until now. I discovered that I could just talk to the reader in my mind for a short period of time before h

* * *

aving recharge this energy. Hey look, the energy has almost depleted, see you in around, I guess in 700 words?

I looked around myself, wondering if the days actually would go past any faster. After we moved here, things have been boring.

I looked at my side, I saw the flower, Flowey, my adorable… Um, erm… You get what I mean. Frisk. Together, we form, " **Determination Squad!"** ("I never agreed to that name!" shrieked Flowey.)

After around a month, we found ourselves in the "ninja academy," I guess it was a place where you learned to become a ninja. Why were you learning to become a ninja? I mean, all you were doing, was just studying. Then, around four very long years later, we started actually learnings about ninja stuff, now it was time for, "graduations."

They told us, it was a test to see if we were ready to become ninjas or not. I passed with not much difficulty, but since Flowey was a flower, it was harder for him. Frisk was moderate enough to pass.

Once we walked out, I saw Konohamaru with his friends, Udon and Moegi and Naruto.

"So you finally became Genin, huh? Well you're gonna have to face baddies with me now!" Naruto exclaimed while they had a glint in their eyes.

"Wow, I can't wait for next week!"

I watched them for a while before saying we should go now. Flowey and Frisk went with me to get our official photo taken. I smiled a lot in my takes.

We went back home and I payed down on the sofa, sleeping for the rest of the day.

The next day…

* * *

I woke up to find Frisk cooking pie, the only thing they could cook. I put on _'Battle Against a True Hero,'_ as I listened to the music. Frisk asked what drink I wanted, I asked for milk.

"You can never go wrong with milk!" I said, as Frisk would chuckle, and Flowey would groan.

I went to our backyard, and practiced my palm jabs, an art the Hyūuga practice. Each strike I delivered to our dummy, grew even stronger than the last, until I destroyed the puppet for good.

"Time to get a new dummy," I mumbled.

I hummed a soft tune that seemed like Mother Nature's spell. I was already starting to feel the plants' energies. I sighed, and went back home to get some rest, I was expecting Frisk and Flowey to be their, waiting for me.

When I was home, I saw not Frisk and Flowey standing there, waiting for me, but a man that looked of his late 50s greeted me. I yelled at him asking what he was doing here, he smirked.

"No need for that, I shall now take my leave. I'll be nice, and let your friends stay with you," the man then slithered away like a slippery snail. Damn it, I'm hanging around Papy to much these days.

I growled, then sighed. I fell down, indicating I was tired and needed a rest.

* * *

 _ **(Mystic's Dream)**_

Must be a dream, no one is here so it must be. Or maybe I'm just _dreaming_ things.

I looked behind myself, seeing two shadowy figures approach.

'Chara, Gasty!' I thought to myself as they approached.

"Greetings, I see you're having a good time here in this village." Chara smiled at me, and it freaked me out. "We don't have much time, so here take this, you'll be fighting a lot of monsters and other evil spirits in this realm. I mean seriously, this is a _ninja_ village, they are bound to have some sort of crazy monster!" Chara stopped for breath.

I felt a little nervous about this whole situation, so I just stood their, frozen.

"Our time is running out, farewell!" Gaster said before disappearing.

"Be careful, sis…" Chara smiled a genuine smile before turning to dust, unlike Gaster.

I started crying, tears shedding from my hidden eyes.

 _ **(End Dream)**_

* * *

I awoke with a very bad headache, a knife on my left, and a Gaster blaster on my right. They must have given me some things to protect people with.

I also saw a few things for Frisk and Flowey. Pie and some of Gaster's hands, and for Flowey, An Omega Flowey giant destruction costume. (I still wonder how they fit all that in my room)

"Frisk, Flowey! Gifts!" I called as they saw me.

Frisk smilled and I gave them their gift.

Flowey smirked and laughed.

I smiled happy for them.

 **That is the end of chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm still sick, but I'm starting to feel better. Now, I give you the joke of the day!**

 **Me: Knock Knock.**

 **You: Who's there?**

 **Me: Silent…**

 **You: Silent who?**

 **Me: …**

 **1 hour later…**

 **You: Um… Are you there?**

 **Me: I just gave you the silent treatment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings my fellow fanfictiononers! It is I, the Rebel RebelliousT! I am here to bring you a new chapter! Nyeh Heh! (Help me, I'm possessed by Papyrus, my crush on him is officially over!)**

 **Prologue**

 **Determination**. The power that grants the holder immortality, the power to manipulate timelines, was in the hands, and vines of three individuals. Their names were, Mystic, Frisk, and Flowey. They were the children of King Asgore, and now they were in a New Home. (Pun intended) The place they now lived in, was Kohona, Village Hidden in the Leaves. They must now live their life as ninjas, and eat a ton of cake.

 **Mystic's P.O.V.**

I was eating cake, red velvet cheesecake, to be exact. I was enjoying the cake, with some tea. Flowey was next to me, muttering he could've stayed home. Frisk was just drinking some water.

I looked at the shop owner, signaling that we wanted to pay for the food and drinks. The bill was 5000 ryo, or roughly 50 G. I paid the store owner, and we went off to the weapons shop. Although we had gifts from our friends, we couldn't always keep depending on them. Plus, my war-fan is almost losing its threads.

Inside the shop, we saw tons of weapons, to a ton of armor. We then saw the shop owner sleeping lazily on his desk. We looked around the shop admiring all the stuff in there.

"See anything you like?" The owner woke up and stretched his arms. "I'd help you if you needed anything,"

Frisk nodded, and we kept looking for weapons.

I had settled for a two new war-fans, purple of course. As well as standard ninja supplies. You know, kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, etc. Frisk decided that they wanted a giant sword. (I wonder how they're going to hold that sword) And Flowey, he wanted… a chainsaw? I shook my head at my friends' crazy choices, why does a flower want a chainsaw? Chainsaws are used to cut down trees, which are plants, and Flowey's a plant! And don't even get me started with Frisk, I know that Frisk could've gotten like maybe standard ninja supplies, and use those as weapons. But now, I don't even know what to say.

"Let me make one thing clear, once you start earning your own money, you're paying for your stuff by yourself," I told them strictly. I don't want waste all my money and buy stuff for them!

"Are you ready to pay… great! This is going to be… 10000 ryo please!" I paid him the amount and we set off with new supplies.

"Hey dad who was that," I heard someone say. I didn't hear the rest of it though.

We walked back home, and guess what I saw, a burglar! I came to him, and he made a slash at me.

"You really hate me that much do you?" I smiled, and I faded away from existence.

"Just kidding! I can reset!"

The world spun for everyone except Frisk, and Flowey. Everything reverted back to the Chuunin Exams. I wonder what will happen this time?

 **Number of Resets: 1**

Ugh! I hate resets, it always makes my head spin. Woah, it really worked! We're back on the train. My determination was unstable for a while, so I guess it's a miracle we even survived.

We went on with everything, and now the author will show the fight sences! You waited long enough already.

 **Papyrus Fight**

"NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Papyrus exclaimed loudly.

"We'll see about that!" Kiba said.

They fought, and this is how it happened.

Papyrus used his regular attacks. Then he used the blue attack. Once he saw that Kiba actually wanted to fight him, he turned Kiba's soul blue. From there, Kiba experienced amounts of pain, that not even his mother would give him. Kiba, with **DETERMINATION** , came back to life, and fought Papyrus even more.

His words were exactly like Undyne's once, "You're going to have to try harder than that!"

 _ **Play Battle Against a True Hero**_

Papyrus was sweating. He had no idea he was up against this monster. Now that he thought about it, he was a monster as well. Though, he was a cool dude type of monster.

Kiba just kept throwing attacks everywhere. Almost all of them hit Papyrus, except for the very few that he just barely dodged.

Papyrus was gasping for air. He had only one HP left. What was he going to do?

Suddenly, Papyrus thought of a plan so clever, it was almost like a slippery snail's plan. _Almost._

"Nyehheheh! The Great Papyrus has thought up a great idea! We shall go back to my room and have a date! I know you secretly like me…" Papyrus said with such cuteness, that it made all the girls (save Frisk) swoon.

"Kyah!" I scream.

Kiba, not expecting what Papyrus just said, had a nosebleed and fainted, ending the match.

"Winner by cute knockout? Papyrus?" the proctor said.

" **Frisk, Naruto, fight! Let the battle commence!"** the proctor said in a very loud microphone.

Frisk, as nice as they were, kept sparing that Naruto guy. Frisk, kept getting hurt bruised, but they kept going on. They were filled with DETERMINATION.

Frisk, deciding to use the gift Gaster had to help them in battle.

Frisk called for the hands of Gaster. All 7 hands were there, all a different color. These colors were green, orange, yellow, purple, blue, light blue, and of course, red. These were the key elements of Frisk's transformation into… Mega Human Frisk! Now all they needed to transform, was the 8th hidden color, black… It turned out you needed more than just 7 souls. That transformation was going to be hard for Frisk, they could never hate anyone. Wait…

"Frisk! Use Chara!" I screamed at them.

 **Play** _ **Bad Situation**_ **No P.O.V**

Frisk listened, wondering why Mystic would want them to use Chara. Then, they realized they needed Chara to win. Frisk did an ancient dance to summon the dead.

Though impossible, two humans were able to fuse their bodies together. (I'll leave you to imagine what they look like) They were now like to peas in a pod, so close, that one could say that they were just one person in two bodies when not fused.

Frisk's eyes turned red, a black outline appeared surrounding Frisk's soul. They had this smile on there face which looked creepy.

"Now you guys are really going to have a bad time…"

 **I'm Soooooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry that this chapter came out late.**

 **I have a few ideas on when the next reset is going to be, most likely during the war. Also, let me clear this up, Frisk's dance of the dead was not the Edo Tensei, how lame would that be? And I will make Frisk kill at one point, but not willingly. Right now, I'm thinking about what the pairings should be. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry iyt came out so late, goodbye!**

 **Omake if Mystic had the Author's power**

"Hey, I have stronger powers now!" Mystic said with delight.

 **Later**

"I will kill you all!" Mystic killed everyone that got in her way.

 **The Real End…**


End file.
